disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Drizella Tremaine
Drizella Tremaine is Cinderella's bossy older stepsister, Anastasia's older sister, and Lady Tremaine's eldest daughter in Disney's 1950 film Cinderella and its 2 sequels. She is portrayed as haughty, bossy, abusive and highly disorganized. She is bitterly jealous of Cinderella's success and beauty and often gets her into trouble. Unlike her little sister, Anastasia, who changes her spiteful ways and develops into a kind and good-natured older woman, Drizella remains mean-spirited and cruel, never overcoming her hatred of Cinderella. In the sequels, though not in the original film, she is exactly like a younger version of her mother. She was originally voiced by Rhoda Williams and is currently voiced by Russi Taylor. Background Personality In the initial movie, Drizella is shown to be very selfish, spoiled and greedy, much like her mother, Lady Tremaine. Drizella's main interest is getting a man with lots of money to marry her so that she can be a socialite like her mother. To this end, she follows Lady Tremaine's advice in order to impress and avoid failing her. Drizella is the uglier of the two step-sisters, for, unlike Anastasia, she has not mended her ways. As a result, she has yet to be loved by a man. In addition, Drizella's treatment of Anastasia and Cinderella is cruel; she is very bossy and doles out verbal abuse--again, just like her mother. In Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, Drizella stated that Anastasia's love for the town's baker would have made them the laughing stock of the entire town, despite the fact that in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, she and her mother end up becoming scullery maids for the rest of their lives. Appearances Cinderella Drizella and her mother constantly plot to ruin Cinderella, and have no qualms about hurting her feelings. Lady Tremaine is well aware of her older daughter's harsh and cold-hearted--and even violent--mannerisms, and can trigger Drizella's anger with a mere handful of casually-delivered words. In a particularly distressing scene in the original film, as Lady Tremaine and her jealous daughters prepare to leave for the Prince's ball, Cinderella appears wearing her beautiful homemade gown. Lady Tremaine notes that Cinderella is wearing a pearl necklace that belonged to Drizella, whom had rejected it on the claim that she was sick of the sight of it. After Lady Tremaine casually points out to Drizella that the necklace adds a charming touch to the dress, the stepsister flies into a rage and yanks the necklace from Cinderella's neck. She, along with Anastasia, proceeds to lunge upon Cinderella and tears her gown to rags, leaving her devastated. At the ball, Drizella and her sister fail to make an impression on the Prince, who instead falls for Cinderella, who had a new and even more beautiful gown created by her Fairy Godmother. Though reasonably stunned, neither Drizella nor her sister recognize Cinderella. Some time after the ball, Drizella is one of the many women who attempt to try on the glass slipper, but her large foot is impossible to fit. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Later on throughout the series, Drizella turns on Anastasia and torments her, being able to physically intimidate her . Although she seems to be awed by her during the story An Uncommon Romance, after Anastasia openly rebelled against their overbearing mother and told her she was in love with a baker of low-birth and that she was happier with him than she would ever be with the wealthy suitor Lady Tremaine had hoped she would encounter at another palace ball. Angered, Lady Tremaine stormed off, leaving Drizella stunned, though she sided with her mother and returned home with her. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Unlike Anastasia, who eventually liberates herself from her mother's domination, Drizella obeys her mother's every order and schemes with her to undermine her hated stepsister, Cinderella. She is also unconcerned with being the one to wed the Prince, knowing that if Anastasia marries the Prince she will get the social standing and wealth she and her mother desire. However, they are foiled by Anastasia and as punishment, they are removed of their wealth and status and are reduced to working as scullery maids in Cinderella's palace. House of Mouse In the series House of Mouse, Drizella makes several cameos, mostly sitting with Anastasia and Lucifer. In Ask Von Drake, she was seen with Lady Tremaine as the Grand Duke tried to fit the glass slipper on Anastasia, before Ludwig Von Drake advises him to try Cinderella. In Goofy's Valentine Date, Mortimer Mouse briefly attempted to flirt with her and Anastasia, until Lucifer attacked him. Drizella also took part in the hostile takeover of the club in Mickey's House of Villains. Cinderella Video games Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep When a ball is held at the Castle of Dreams, all unmarried women are invited for the prince to find a bride. Drizella, along with Anastasia and Lady Tremaine, attempted to keep Cinderella from going along by giving her endless chores to finish and preventing her from finding a suitable dress. When Ven and Jaq make it for her, she and Anastasia tear it apart saying she had stolen their materials. But their plot failed when the Fairy Godmother makes a new dress for her and a pumpkin carriage to transport her to the ball. She is unable to identify Cinderella during the party because she is too far away from their direction. After the ball, Prince Charming asks the Grand Duke to search for Cinderella with the glass slipper. When he finally reaches their house, she attempts to make shoe fit her oversized foot, but Cinderella proves to be the one. Lady Tremaine then summons a powerful Unversed to kill Cinderella. This act, however, causes a firebomb to drop on the three women, blowing them away. Disney Princess ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Drizella and her sister were mentioned by their stepsister. ''Cinderella: "I'm sure Anastasia and Drizella are still in bed." Disney Parks Drizella was once a rare meet-and-greet character, but in recent years she has been seen more often and has even started to join in parades. Drizella is often doing meet-and-greets with Anastasia or Lady Tremaine on some occasion and mostly seen with both of the villains. For meet-and-greet opportunities, Drizella can sometimes be found Magic Kingdom and Disneyland Paris' Fantasyland. During Halloween time, she takes part in the special Disney Villains meet-and-greet sessions in Disneyland. She can also be at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa. She's not as ugly as in the movie, however, and can pose for photos. For entertainment, Drizella takes part in Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party, Main Street Electrical Parade, Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade, and A Christmas Fantasy Parade. She is also featured in Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall, with other characters from the film. On the Disney Cruise Line, Drizella is a major character in the live stage show, Twice Charmed, where Lady Tremaine obtains her own Fairy Godfather. Trivia *Drizella's current voice actress is also the voice of Minnie Mouse and the Fairy Godmother. *In Cinderella, when Drizella is first seen as a young child during the prologue, her hair is light brown. However, when she's older her hair color is a much darker brown. In Cinderella II, her hair color seems to be a lighter brown compared to the original film. However, Drizella's hair color in Cinderella III is raven-black instead of being dark brown. Despite this, her portrayals in merchandise and posters depicts her with brown hair. It's important to highlight that Lady Tremaine's hair color during the prologue was brown, so it's safe to assume that Drizella's official her color is dark brown and not black. *According to Cinderella III: A Twist in Time director Frank Nissen, Drizella was to be the stepsister to reform in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, but the filmmakers decided to make it Anastasia as she already began the process of reformation in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True. *Based on what is seen in the sequels, Drizella is considerably more cruel and mean than Anastasia. *Drizella's Hair is much more similar to Snow White's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Humans Category:Foiled Characters Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Henchmen Category:Cinderella characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Frogs Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Antagonists Category:Siblings Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:Daughters Category:Adults Category:Musicians Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Animated characters Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Teenagers Category:Disney Villains Category:Once Upon a Time characters